Jealousy
by crown172
Summary: Friendship one-shot between Kyoko and Nexa. The girls decided to play a prank on Hiroshi and the end causes some interesting results.


**Hey everyone! This is a friendship one-shot between Kyoko and Nexa and I want to dedicate this one-shot to my best friend Fantasmic-Bolt-Z! I hope you all like it and the 2 songs that will be used in the story are "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction and "Pika Girl" by S3RL. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Man I hate fanboys" Kyoko muttered while eating her sandwich.

"I'm surprised they haven't been kicked out of the school yet" Nexa sighed and drank her water bottle.

The two girls were sitting down on their lunch table outside waiting for their friends Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru who were buying their lunch inside the cafeteria. Unfortunately, Kyoko's fanboys were sitting close to their table and some have heart shaped eyes while looking at her and the rest were nearly drooling at the sight of her because of her figure that would make a model jealous of her.

"You're so lucky Nexa-chan" Kyoko nearly whined.

"How am I lucky?" Nexa asked her.

"All the boys at school fear you and you don't get any fanboys that swoon over you, even Momoko doesn't have any because you made sure that all of us can never be with a guy unless they're the right ones for us"

"Which is true because I hate it when a fanboy comes near you girls. Remember that one fanboy that nearly stalked Miyako-chan and we had to send him off to Pluto while filing a restraining order against him"

"At least he got suspended from school for 1 year and is serving prison time at juvy"

"That is true"

"Hey you guys!" Kaoru greeted them with Momoko and Miyako behind her.

"Hey Kaoru!" Kyoko and Nexa greeted back.

The fanboys nearly swooned at seeing Miyako and Kaoru which made their numbers increase by a few people.

"WILL YOU HORNY BASTARDS GET LOST BEFORE I BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODIES!?" Kaoru yelled at them in anger which caused them to get scared and quickly run away from their table.

"That was mean Kaoru-san" Miyako said and sat down.

"Do you want them to bother you while you eat?" Kaoru asked her.

"Well no but-

"Then be glad that I scared them off"

"Except those guys" Momoko pointed to a table thats a few meters away from theirs. At that table housed the RRBZ: Kaito, Riku, Shiro, Hiroshi, and Naman. Hiroshi looked over at Kyoko and gave her a wink which made her scowl and look away from him.

"I swear I want to kill Hiroshi for trying to flirt with me" she growled.

"How about we play a little prank on him?" Nexa smirked.

"As long as that prank isn't dangerous then okay" Momoko said.

"What prank?" Kyoko asked her.

"Since Hiroshi keeps trying to flirt with you, why don't we make him jealous?" Nexa nearly grinned.

"How do we do that?" Kaoru asked.

"Its simple. I'll disguise myself as a boy and pretend that I'm a childhood friend of Kyoko-chan who's close to her and he'll be so jealous that his face will be filled with anger" Nexa answered mischievously. "Once the school ends and Hiroshi wants to admit that he has a crush on Kyoko, I'll drop my disguise that'll put him in so much shock that we'll be laughing at his reaction"

"I like the sound of that" Kyoko grinned.

"But what if he or his brothers figure it out?" Momoko asked.

"Oh don't worry about it. Miyako-chan will help me with the disguise so people will actually believe that I'm a boy in my disguise and we'll make them believe that I went to my grandparents' home in Oklahoma City for a family emergency" Nexa answered.

"Its a good thing you chose me to help you because I have the perfect outfit for you and I'll use my abilities to make you Kyoko-chan's prince charming" Miyako squealed.

"Try not to go overboard Miyako" Kaoru sweat-dropped at her.

"Okay!" she replied.

"Lets set it up after school for preparation and then we'll start disguising you at Miyako's house" Kyoko suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Nexa said.

"This is gonna sound fun" Momoko giggled.

All the girls started laughing at their evil plan which made the RRBZ hear their laugh and they wonder what they're thinking about.

* * *

**The next day**

The girls were at Miyako's house early in the morning at 7:00 a.m. School starts for them at 8:15 a.m. so they only have 1 hour and 15 minutes to get ready before they become late. Right now, Nexa is in the closet changing into the outfit that Miyako picked for her while she checked over the wig to make sure that its a good style including the hat for it.

"Are you almost done yet Nexa-chan!?" Momoko called out to her from the other side of the closet door.

"Almost!" Nexa answered. "Okay I'm done!"

She came out wearing a baggy black shirt with a black leather jacket over it with the sleeves rolled up, baggy blue jeans with a black belt, brown adidas, and her heart necklace was removed and placed inside Miyako's jewelry box so she could come back after school and get it once the prank is done.

"Nice outfit" Kaoru whistled.

"Thanks and its a good thing that Miyako-chan had an FTM binder that I can use to hide my chest" Nexa replied.

"Be glad that I did now sit down so I can put your wig on" Miyako instructed.

Nexa sat down on a chair and Miyako started putting her hair into a high bun since her hair is long and she placed the wig on top of her and pulled her bangs inside so her strands of hair won't be shown. After checking to make sure that there's no hair out and that the wig is firmly placed on her, Miyako brought her over to the mirror she could see what she looked like.

The wig was the same color like Kyoko's hair and its a boyish style hair that nearly resembles prince charming's hair but a bit bad boyish because of a black streak shown on the strand of it.

"Nice" Nexa commented.

"Are you gonna deepen your voice to make it sound like your older brother?" Kyoko asked her.

"Thats correct" she answered in a deep boyish voice that makes it sound a bit sexy. "And I can't be called Nexa, just call me Nishan"

"You got it Nishan" Momoko playfully elbowed her.

"Just remember, you gotta act like a boy and remain sounding like one but you cannot say anything girly okay?" Kaoru warned her.

"Got it dudette" Nexa aka Nishan gave a firm nod.

"Excellent now we should go now before school starts" Miyako said.

"Thats right, lets go!" Momoko exclaimed.

They all ran out of the house and all the way toward the school. As they stopped near the gates, some of the females nearly squealed at Nishan while the males have jealous looks on their faces. Some who were fanboys of Miyako, Kaoru, and Kyoko growled that she was near the girls.

"Now that we're here, shall we go Kyoko-chan?" Nishan asked in a husky voice while bringing her arm out to her.

"Of course Nishan-kun" Kyoko nearly giggled as she looped her arm around hers and walked toward the entrance with her.

Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru grinned at each other happily that no one is suspecting anything and followed them from behind so they can catch up to them. As they all walked to Miss Keane's class, their female classmates had shocked looks on their faces at seeing Kyoko and Nishan together while the males had tears in their eyes when they believed that Nishan is Kyoko's boyfriend. However, the RRBZ had neutral expressions on their faces but Hiroshi's eyebrow twitched in jealousy.

"Hello class, today will be a free period because all of the teachers are having an emergency teachers meeting in the room so you're free to do whatever you want" Miss Keane said and left the room.

"Hey Kyoko-san, who's that?" Jesse asked them.

"This is Nishan, he's my childhood friend from Mexico" Kyoko introduced her to everyone.

"Its a pleasure to meet you everyone" Nishan greeted in a husky voice with a charming smile that made all the girls squeal or swoon at her.

"Hey Nishan, mind if I talk with you for a moment outside in private?" Hiroshi asked with distaste.

"Not at all dude, lead the way" Nishan shrugged.

They both went outside the classroom with Shiro tagging along since Hiroshi asked him to be here with them.

"Before we talk, how come Nexa isn't with the girls?" Shiro asked.

"Kyoko-chan told me that her friend went to Oklahoma City to visit her grandparents there for a family emergency" Nishan replied cooly.

"Oh really?" Hiroshi raised his eyebrow. "Shiro"

Shiro grabbed Nishan's arm and held them so she wouldn't move.

"Hey what gives man!?" Nishan struggled to get out of his grip.

"Just to make sure you're really her childhood friend" Hiroshi replied.

He placed his hand on her chest which made Nishan raise her eyebrow on the outside but on the inside is fuming in anger.

_"Once the prank is over, I'm gonna kill him!" her inner voice yelled in her mind._

He removed his hand from her chest and motioned Shiro to release her in which he did.

"Since when do you like boys?" Nishan asked in disbelief.

"I'm not bi! I'm straight!" Hiroshi growled. "And stay away from Kyoko-chan because she's mine!"

"Last time I checked, she doesn't have a boyfriend" Nishan smirked at him.

"Not yet but I'm gonna be her boyfriend real soon!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

"If I have a suggestion, why don't you two have a singing contest? Whoever manages to win Kyoko's heart is declared the official boyfriend of Kyoko" Shiro suggested.

"Good idea and I'm gonna win this since my voice is awesome" Hiroshi grinned.

"We'll have to wait and see lover boy" Nishan smirked at him.

They all went back inside the classroom and Hiroshi and Shiro went over to the boys and asked them about something while Nishan calmly walked over to the girls.

"What happened?" Momoko asked.

"Lets just say that Hiroshi is going to die once the prank is over and he and I are having a singing contest to win Kyoko-chan's heart" Nishan answered.

"What!?" Kyoko nearly exclaimed in shock. "And you accepted it!?"

"He suggested it and he said that he wants to be your boyfriend" Nishan answered.

"This is so not part of the prank"

"Its only a singing contest and we'll surprise him at the end real soon so be patient"

"Have you even decided on what song you're gonna sing?" Kaoru asked.

"I already know which one and lets just say it would definitely be one of Kyoko's favorite songs really soon"

"What do you mean?" Miyako asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" Nishan nearly grinned.

"Yo everyone!" Kaito exclaimed that grabbed everyone's attention. "We're gonna have a singing contest between Hiroshi and Nishan and all of you must pick to see which song is the best so listen carefully to their voices!"

"I'll be the one going first! Hit it Riku!" Hiroshi exclaimed.

Riku brought out a stereo and turned on the music in which Hiroshi began singing to.

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'd understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh, oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh, oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_So c-come on._

_You got it wrong._

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a song._

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na na na na na na na na na na_

_Na na na na na na [x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

A lot of people clapped at his song but mostly the girls since they're huge fans of One Direction. Kyoko blushed that he sang that song for her but tried to regain her composure. Momoko and Miyako nearly squealed at the song while Kaoru gagged at it. Nishan raised an eyebrow but shrugged nonetheless while lightly clapping at his song.

"Not bad but now its my turn. Kaoru-san, play this song" Nishan handed her iPod to her. She nodded and placed it on the stereo to play the song that Nishan will sing.

_I wish that we were on TV_

_Just like in Pokemon_

_You'd be a Pika-girl, In the Poke world_

_Yes, life would be so fun_

_I'd be a trainer boy, and I would make the choice_

_To go and search for you_

_I'd throw my pokeball, and I would catch them all_

_You'd be my Pikachu_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)_

_Pika girl, In the poke world_

_And now that I've got you, we can never part (chu)_

_The pokeball in my life's open for you (pika!)_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Just like in Pokemon_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)_

_Pika girl, In the poke world_

_And now that I've got you, we can never part (chu)_

_The pokeball in my life's open for you (pika!)_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Just like in Pokemon_

_I'd bring you sweets, like rare candy's_

_Level up your love to give_

_And then you'd use right then, a sweet kiss TM_

_Super effective_

_Not even the Elite Four could stop us ever more_

_Together we can't fall_

_Our bond would never break, and there'd be no mistake_

_Our love would conquer all_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)_

_Pika girl, In the poke world_

_And now that I've got you, we can never part (chu)_

_The pokeball in my life's open for you (pika!)_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Just like in Pokemon_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Oh, I won the gym badge, but you won my heart (pika!)_

_Pika girl, In the poke world_

_And now that I've got you, we can never part (chu)_

_The pokeball in my life's open for you (pika!)_

_You're my pika girl, In the poke world_

_Just like in Pokemon_

Almost everyone clapped at the song that Nishan sang. The girls were in shock that Nishan could sing so well in a boy's voice which made Kyoko blush like a tomato that she could actually sing it. Hiroshi and the RRBZ stood agape that Nishan's voice was nearly better than Hiroshi's which made him fume in anger.

"That is so not fair! How can you beat me!?" Hiroshi growled.

"Because I did my best thats why" Nishan shrugged. "By the way, why do you like Kyoko-chan so much?"

"Its because of how strong her spirit is including her kind personality that she gives to others" Hiroshi sighed while answering. "I really admire her bravery and strength which made me like her so much but I could never tell her how I feel because I was afraid she would reject me"

"Hiroshi-kun" Kyoko whispered.

"Well since you gave me an honest answer, she's all yours" Nishan smiled.

"Really?" Hiroshi asked in disbelief.

"Yup and by the way, I'm not Nishan" she took off her wig to reveal her long black hair tumbling down from behind hidden. "I'm Nexa"

"WHAT!?" everyone yelled in shock.

"We were planning on pranking you to see how jealous you would be if Kyoko was with another boy and since it worked, your face is hilarious!" Nexa laughed.

Momoko and Miyako giggled at the sight while Kaoru laughed and clutched her stomach. Kyoko was slightly laughing and she then placed a kiss on Hiroshi's cheek that made him nearly blush.

"Well what do you know? Nishan is actually Nexa and Hiroshi lost to a girl" Shiro snickered.

"Yeah" Kaito and Riku snickered along with him.

"Oh by the way, Hiroshi?" Nexa asked.

"Yeah?" Hiroshi said.

Nexa then punched Hiroshi in the stomach which made him wheeze and clutch his stomach in pain while trying to breathe.

"I STILL HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU DID YOU PERVERT!" she yelled in anger with a dark aura. "AND YOU'RE NEXT SHIRO FOR NOT STOPPING HIM!"

"What did you two do!?" Naman glared at Shiro and Hiroshi who were sweating in fear.

"W-Well y-you s-see" Shiro nearly stuttered.

Naman grabbed his collar including Hiroshi's and dragged them outside the room.

"This is not gonna end well" Kaito sighed.

Suddenly, they heard both of their voices screaming in pain.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU VIOLATED HER!?" Naman's voice rang out in the entire school which made all the students shiver in fear from him.

"Hiroshi did what!?" Kyoko growled in anger. "He is gonna die!"

"Same for Shiro too!" Kaoru cracked her knuckles.

"Never expected these kinds of results but at least those two got what they deserve for it" Nexa laughed with Momoko and Miyako.

**The End**


End file.
